


What’s the Buzz?

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	What’s the Buzz?

Title: What’s the Buzz?   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey and its characters are the property of Miller/Tobin Productions, Warner Brothers and DC comics. No infringement intended   
Fandom: Birds of Prey   
Pairing: Barbara/Helena   
Rating: G   
AN: A prompt meme challenge fill, just a little snippet, but still fun. Thanks to [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/) for the prompt. Enjoy!

   
  


“Do you see them?” Oracle’s grave voice crackled over the earpiece as Huntress climbed a little higher, her agile fingers grasping to the brickwork and steel scaffolding as she searched for solid footing. 

“Yes, I’m almost there. Wait, I think they are on the move,” Huntress hissed into the mouthpiece, her guts clenching with irrational fear. She would never admit it, but she would rather be just about anywhere else that evening than scaling this wall. “This is gonna hurt…” Huntress mumbled to herself and prepared for the worst.

“Are you within striking distance?” Oracle’s worried voice whispered in her ear.

“Not yet,” Huntress inched closer, searching for better footing and finding a ledge and a metal beam to balance on. Reaching inside her leather jacket, her fingers wrapped around the cold cylinder and she pulled it free, carefully taking aim. Around her she heard the buzzing getting louder again. “I think they know I’m nearby.”

“Then lets do this. The nest is up there, near two o’clock,” Barbara pointed from her perch near the computer terminal, looking up high at the golden hued clock face. Behind her Alfred stood at the ready, flyswatter in hand, ready to protect them at a moments notice.

“Of all the weekends for Dinah to go camping,” Helena grumbled, her can of wasp insecticide at the ready. No damned insects were going to get the best of her. “She could have just floated this damn wasp nest out of the clock tower in one easy move.”

“Now, Helena!” Barbara gasped, clutching at her throat in fear as Helena leapt and sprayed, yelling at the top of her lungs. Alfred held his flyswatter at the ready. All hell broke loose.

And then as the cloud of insecticide dust settled and silence once again fell over the clock tower, the wasps nest fell to the floor with a thud, followed by Huntress landing next to it with catlike grace, can of insecticide at the ready. 

Nothing moved.

And then Helena glanced up at Barbara, who was frowning. Inching forward, Helena, kicked at the nest, before quickly shuffling back, can raised and ready to fire.

Again nothing.

Helena stood straight, lowering her can, meeting Barbara’s confused look.

“All that for this?” Helena frowned, oddly disappointed. It hadn’t hurt at all. Alfred appeared at her side, holding a garbage bag and a broom as he swept the empty nest into it and calmly disappeared with it to the garbage bin outside. 

“Well, so much for Operation Bee Sting,” Barbara shrugged and directed her wheelchair down the ramp and back towards the kitchen. “Let me put the kettle on for some tea.”

“Do we have any honey hanging around?” Helena stuck her tongue into her cheek and followed the red head, ignoring the groan at her words. 

High above, crawling along the glowing clock face, a single wasp sat, plotting her evil revenge. For as the Great Hive Mind was her witness, the battle for revenge had not yet even begun…


End file.
